


Sauce

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then, Nino flashed him a smile and Sho saw it. Nino got some sauce left on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauce

"Going out in ten seconds!" the crew yelled and Arashi lined up neatly.

Sakurai Sho, being the most organized one, meticulously checked his appearance for the last time.

Outfit, check.  
Gloves, check.  
Hair, check.  
Shoes, check.

Everything was perfect. Then, he scanned through his band-mates who were all in front of him. He sighed contently, they were perfect, too.

But then, Nino flashed him a smile and Sho saw it. Nino got some sauce left on his lips.

Some. _Freaking_. Sauce.

Sho got panic, of course. He pointed on his own chin repeatedly, "Nino, sauce!"

"Hah? Where?" Nino raised his hand to wipe it clean, but Sho prevented him.

"White gloves, Nino!" Sho reminded. The horror was real. They were about to perform on national television, for God's sake!

From the look on Nino's eyes, Sho knew that the brat had started to panic too. Nino went blank for a split second, but then he started to try to lick the sauce clean.  
The problem was, he didn't really know where exactly the sauce was and for a good kisser that he was, his tongue was agonizingly slow.

Too. _Freaking_. Slow.

"To the left, to the left," Sho tried to guide Nino. He ridiculously pointed his index finger to his friend's face and stuck his own tongue out for a better instruction.

Sho wanted to slap Nino right on his head when Nino kept licking the wrong spot.

"Five seconds!" the staff yelled again and both of them gasped.

"Left, Nino, left! The non-writing-hand side!" Sho urged, forgetting that Nino was a left-handed man.

"Three!"

"The other side!" Sho grunted in frustration, wishing that they weren’t wearing the ridiculous white gloves.

"Two!"

"Lower!" Nino was almost there but Sho knew they wouldn't make it. Performing with sauce on the face still sounded like nightmare, though.

"One!"

"Argh!" Sho held Nino's shoulders to steady the younger man and he leaned in. He heard Nino's gasp and he felt how Nino's body tensed up under his touch, but he had to rescue their performance in one way or another so he did the only thing that crossed his mind.

He licked the sauce on Nino's lips clean with his own tongue.

It was salty.

"Arashi coming out!" the staff gave the cue and Ohno led the idols out for the world to see.

Their performance was sauce-free, fortunately. But probably - just _probably_ \- people would question why two of the national idols had way too much blush on their cheeks.


End file.
